


чёрное в хрустале

by lady_almi



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Борис не отвечает: тьма поет внутри, и Тео знает ее голос, и знает, что счастье похоже на прозрачные звезды, вышитые на черном бархате, на высвеченный солнцем хрусталь, скрепленный черной смолой.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 5





	чёрное в хрустале

***

у Бориса внутри — клокочущая бездомная тьма, клейкая, маслянистая, рычащая. одинокая. она выплескивается глазами, венчает кудри сонным ореолом, остается под ногтями и — иногда — между зубов активированным углем. Борис приходит домой, треплет тьму по холке, тащится в душ — смывать грязь и мутную черноту с белой кожи. когда-то — он знает — у тьмы был дом. она сворачивалась клубком - как Попчик, — усмехается он, — и ненадолго в ночи брезжил луч рассвета. робкий, еще совсем слабый, светло-розовый. наливался светом, золотом — силой, вечностью и — не произносит — счастьем. 

под горячим солнцем пустыни — среди ржавой жары — этот лучик — тонкий, как нитка, — сверкал ярче охрянистости песка. и тьма внутри Бориса расцветала в ответ звездами.

***

у Тео больше нет ничего — только разбитый на куски хрусталь сердца: взрыв в музее сдвинул что-то важное внутри — осыпались вместе с каменными стенами прозрачные осколки того, что он звал счастьем. маленьким, хрупким, невзрачным — совсем-совсем дешевым — но все-таки счастьем.

песок иссякал хрусталь — к широким трещинам и сколам с каждым днем добавлялись мелкие царапины, следы прошедших дней. когда-то сердце скрепляло печатью что-то, могущественнее смерти, сильнее слез. оно ложилось в пазы, и мир вставал на место. но после Вегаса цельность ушла, осиянная луной, тряхнув на прощание черными кудрями.

Тео пытается жить дальше: он любит Пиппу(розовая сладкая жвачка, не хватает сил, слишком много пыли), он помолвлен с Китси (металлические скобы, грубо и поверхностно — не возьмет). сердце осколками лежит где-то в углу магазина Хобби и давно не ждет рук мастера.

***

они встречаются — неожиданно, случайно, почти чудом. поет тьма, заполняя трещинки хрусталя, врастая в самое нутро, возвращая прошлое. звезды дрожат над ними.

самый страшный час перед рассветом: и в Амстердаме Борис держит голову Тео, когда тот сблевывает таблетки и дорогой алкоголь в унитаз. вечность поет в углах, ветер, распахнувший оконную раму, пахнет смертью. отдавая смолянистую суть, Борис скрепляет хрусталь: прозрачность, изрезанная чернотой.

— птичка на свободе, — говорит он.

и в комнату вползает солнечный луч, вгрызается бесплотно в хрупкость, спаянную верностью, зажигает искры в глазах. 

— я люблю тебя, — говорит Тео одними глазами.

Борис не отвечает: тьма поет внутри, и Тео знает ее голос, и знает, что счастье похоже на прозрачные звезды, вышитые на черном бархате, на высвеченный солнцем хрусталь, скрепленный черной смолой.


End file.
